Tawnypelt's Clan/Chapter 10
Chapter description :Tawnypelt, Dovewing, and Shadowkit walk along the ThunderClan border, with Tawnypelt feeling the lake territories really are her home. Tawnypelt tells them they should be back at camp soon, but Dovewing slows and wonders if Tigerstar will forgive her for leaving. She tells her he probably will, seeing that his kit is better, and he'll probably learn she made the right choice soon enough. Suddenly, they run into Fernsong and Rosepetal, who ask what they're doing. Tawnypelt lies, saying they're collecting herbs for Puddleshine, while Dovewing inquires about Ivypool's kits. Fernsong says they're well, and Rosepetal is curious as to why Shadowkit isn't an apprentice yet. The dark tabby responds he's going to be a medicine cat apprentice, and Rosepetal states they can continue, but they better be careful not to cross the border. :Tawnypelt feels sympathy for Dovewing, knowing how hard it is to leave kin behind. The she-cats state they're still grieving over something that concerns them. Dovewing, having the strength to move on, calls for Shadowkit, and the three continue towards ShadowClan's camp. They make it across the border and into the camp, where Berryheart, Dovewing, and Yarrowleaf's kits play. Berryheart greets them, and the entire Clan pelts them with various questions, processing the thought that they're really back. Tigerstar walks out of the leader's den and stares at Dovewing with noticeable tension, but Shadowkit breaks it by asking his father if he missed him. He then tells Tigerstar of their adventures with the Tribe in the mountains. The leader summarizes he was helped, and Shadowkit says Stoneteller deemed him special. :Tigerstar tells Shadowkit he has an interesting future ahead, and turns toward Tawnypelt and Dovewing. Tawnypelt thinks he may not be comfortable knowing his kit is different, even though he's proud of him. The brown tabby admits to her he was wrong not to trust her, and that she had Shadowkit's interests in mind. Tawnypelt admits she should have trusted Tigerstar more, but at least Shadowkit is fine. She then adds that she has an announcement to make, and says she's stepping down as ShadowClan's deputy. Tigerstar protests, but she states he'll need a cat who can think about the future and not the past, and reassures him she'll still be here for guidance. He doesn't respond, but Tawnypelt is sure he'll soon realize a younger cat will make a better deputy than her. The tortoiseshell declines Dovewing's offer of prey, stating she needs a nap. As she walks into the warriors' den, she hears the Clan going about its daily life. Tawnypelt curls up in her nest, knowing she's home. Characters Major }} Minor *Shadowkit *Fernsong *Rosepetal *Berryheart *Hollowkit (Unnamed) *Spirekit (Unnamed) *Sunkit (Unnamed) *Flaxkit (Unnamed) *Hopkit (Unnamed)| *Pouncekit *Lightkit *Scorchfur *Blazepaw *Juniperclaw *Cloverfoot }} Mentioned *Ivypool *Bristlekit (Unnamed) *Flipkit (Unnamed) *Thriftkit (Unnamed) *Bramblestar *Rowanclaw *Yarrowleaf *Stoneteller }} Important events *Tawnypelt, Dovewing, and Shadowkit return to ShadowClan. *Tawnypelt steps down as ShadowClan's deputy. Notes and references Category:Tawnypelt's Clan Category:Chapter subpages Category:Novellas